Burning Stars
by Katrina Gough
Summary: Seven enemies. Seven unlikely heroes. Noble. Templar. Soldier. Slave. Bard. Assassin. Witch. Kingdoms will rise and fall on their decisions, if they can work together. But with a history of lies and betrayal and the world on the brink of collapse, trust is not easy. They must put aside their past to fight for their future. Because the old gods are rising. And they are not merciful.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One.**

Serena had not killed anyone that day and so considered it to be a success. Circulating the room full of nobles, the urge to do so had risen more than once. Only within the aristocracy could a party be thrown in which half of the attendees despised the other. And only a coronation could bring all of them together.

Still, Serena had smiled and laughed and agreed in all the right places. She had been raised to play this game. Every person in the room had. And as the sun sank low in the sky, she had quietly slipped away, her absence going unnoticed through the haze of wine and celebration. The steady beat of hooves against the ground now soothed her nerves. The rush of the wind and the flashing images of the forest passing by washed away any weariness. She felt free.

Her fingers pulled her blonde hair loose, releasing it from the tight knots that had constrained it all day. She gave her mare a quick squeeze of encouragement, then held on for dear life as they whipped between the trees together, delighting at the speed. An exhilarated laugh burst from her.

Serena leaned down and patted the horse, easing off until they slowed to a gentle trot as the trees around her thickened. She had reached the walls of the Denerim chantry and now listened carefully, hoping to hear the sounds of the Templar's training. Everyone spoke of them with hushed tones and great mystery and Serena's curiosity was piqued. It seemed, however, that they were finished for the day. She sighed in disappointment.

A low whine from broke her from her thoughts. She looked down at her white mare. "Hana, what's wro—"

Her question was broken off in a scream as the mare reared back suddenly, throwing Serena from her saddle. There was a startling moment of weightlessness as she flew, fingers scrabbling for anything to hold on to and legs kicking wildly for purchase, before the earth rushed up to meet her. She landed heavily, the wind knocked out of her. Her head cracked against the floor, cushioned only by a few scattered pine needles. Darkness swirled at the edges of her vision and she blinked furiously to keep it at bay. Through hazy eyes she made out the shape of Hana, streaking off into the evening darkness.

"Wait." Serena croaked, feeling suddenly alone. She groaned as she rolled onto her side and drove herself to her knees through a fresh flare of pain. She forced herself to focus through the dizziness threatening to overwhelm her. _Danger_. She realised. _Something scared her. What was it?_ Pain flared and she groaned as she rolled onto her side, then stood on shaky legs.

Serena scanned her surroundings, listening intently. She turned and dread washed over her like a bucket of iced water as she found the source of Hana's dear. A long, thick arrow protruded from the tree behind her, embedded deep in the wood. She heaved it free and examined it. This was not the sort of weapon one used to hunt animals in the woods beyond the city. It was designed to maim. To incapacitate. Serena dropped the horrible thing and stumbled back a few steps, trying to process the information. This was a weapon designed for use on another person.

"Somebody tried to…shoot me." She murmured, disbelieving. But why would…

Voices. There would voices coming. Panic threatened to overwhelm her. Why had she come here? It was so foolish to come out here alone. And she was so fucking helpless. Not even a dagger to defend herself, although Maker knows she wouldn't have known what to do with it. Shit, she was going to die.

 _No_. She told herself. _I will not die here. I refuse to die for something so stupid as an evening ride._ She allowed herself one deep breath. _I do not consent to die._

Focused, she ran as quietly as possible to the nearest tree and tested the branches. Good. Strong. Without allowing herself to think, she took a firm grip of the branch nearest her a began to heave herself up. Arm over arm, one foothold to the next. She hadn't climbed trees this way since she was a young girl, but her muscles remembered what her mind could not.

"Thank the Maker for Allana." Serena whispered a silent prayer, remembering how her lady's maid had helped her to steal some boy's clothes for tonight. She didn't think she could have made the climb in the fantastic ball gown she had been wearing mere hours earlier.

The sound of twigs crunching below had her head snapping back towards the ground. Her limbs ached and her breathing was heavy, but Serena tried to stay as silent as possible, willing even her heart into silence. Two men jogged into the clearing. One was tall and Serena could make out a head of greying hair. The other was wide as a house, with dark hair and a piggy face, and much closer to Serena's 17 years. He held the bow.

"There." The older man said. Serena didn't know why she was surprised when he sounded remarkably normal. "There's your arrow, boy."

He picked it up and walked over to the tree Serena had pulled it from, inspecting the hole. "Somebody pulled it out. She can't have gone far."

"We'll never be able to find her." The younger man said, turning on the spot as though she would suddenly jump out from behind the trees shouting _surprise_. "Can't we just tell him we did it? Her horse is gone, she'll never make it in the woods at night."

This wasn't a random attack, Serena realised, heart suddenly picking up to a gallop. _They wanted to kill_ me _. Why would somebody want to kill me?_

"No, you fucking idiot, we can't." The thin man hissed, slapping his counterpart over the back of the head. "You want to get strung up by your balls if she turns up?"

"Well…no. But, I just thought maybe we want to head home before it gets dark and…" He trailed off. Serena noted that he wasn't the sharpest sword in the armoury.

"Get looking." Was the reply he got.

They hadn't looked up, Serena noted with relief. If she could just stay here for a while longer, they would have to move on and then she could make her way home. Shit, she could stay up here until morning if she had to and then wait for the inevitable search party tomorrow. She relaxed. All she had to do was stay still and stay quiet. That was the easiest thing in the world.

A deafening crack broke the silence as her branch broke.

With a gasp of surprise, she slipped down the tree before landing several feet below on another, thick branch. She clung to the trunk before she could fall any further, suppressing the urge to cry as she looked down to find the two men below staring directly at her.

"Well, hello up there, my lady." The older man said.

"Fuck." Serena whispered, not daring to look at his. She wished her golden blonde hair was the same ruddy brown as the tree she clung to. She wished she had not chosen a white tunic to wear. She wished she could turn invisible or fly away. But wishing couldn't help her now.

"I'll kill you if you touch me, you bastards." She shouted, trying to make herself sound like somebody who meant it.

Pain exploded in her thigh. Serena gasped, instinctually collapsing towards the source of the pain. Too late, she realised the mistake as she lost her grip on the tree.

She was falling. Again.

She hit the ground and the world went dark. For how long, she couldn't say. As she came to, Serena heard her own pitiful moan as though from far away. It felt as though she should be shattered, flung in pieces across the clearing. Slowly, sensation returned to her and she instantly wished it hadn't. She cried at the pain. Blood trickled down her face, hot and wet, mixing with her tears.

As the pain surfaced, so too did the feeling of hands upon her. They touched her body, her arms, her breasts. They were searching, violating. Suddenly, they flipped her onto her front. She screamed in agony as the source of the pain in her thigh became apparent. They had shot her. The arrow, now broken in half, protruded from her thigh.

"Shut her up, Bron." The voice of the older man, a few feet away. "This wasn't part of the plan." He didn't sound angry, so much as exasperated.

A fat hand reached around to smother her mouth. The feeling of another starting to pull at her trousers broke Serena from her pain-induced haze. Acting on instinct, she bit down on the hand covering her mouth, hard.

"Little bitch!" The young man spat, rearing back. "She bit me, Mikail!"

Serena wasted no time, wriggling free as adrenaline overcame pain. She lurched to her feet, half-running and half-limping away, not caring about the futility of her escape-attempt.

"No you don't." The big one, Bron, growled. He grabbed her injured leg and sent her tumbling onto her back. He leaned over her once again, pressing all his weight onto her until she was entirely pinned.

"Shut her up, Bron." Mikail rolled his eyes, before placing his bow against a nearby tree and walking over with no urgency. "For fuck's sake, do what you want with her but be quick. We'll need to give the wolves a bit of time at the body before they come looking for her."

Bron turned to her with a smile and Serena's mind went into panic. He ran a hand slowly up her thigh. She shook her head and writhed, trying to kick her legs and loosen her arms. She tried with all her might, but could get nowhere. The fear began to overwhelm her. Serena opened her mouth and screamed.

* * *

Alistair stared up at the orange sky, watching the sun set through the canopy of trees overhead and shamelessly hiding from the other recruits. He did not desire another fight tonight. The bruised ribs from last week were still a good enough deterrent. The woods beyond the chantry were his escape and his haven.

His moment of relaxation was broken when he heard a shout. It came and went so quickly that he wasn't sure if he had even heard it at all. He remained perfectly still, waiting. Were there voices speaking, or was he imagining that? Suddenly, a woman's screams tore through the evening air. That wasn't so far away. Alistair panicked, looking back in the direction of the chantry. Perhaps he should run for help.

The screams were cut off as suddenly as they had started.

"Shit." He muttered and set off running without a second thought. It wasn't hard to follow the sounds of a struggle to a gruesome scene.

Two men stood in the clearing, one staring off into the forest with a disinterested expression, whilst the other was wrestling with something on the ground. A woman, Alistair realised with horror. A young woman with golden hair and brown eyes that were wide with terror. The man pinning her down was fumbling with something. Trying to undo his belt, Alistair realised with disgust. Neither man had seen him yet.

Cursing himself for not bringing a weapon, Alistair desperately searched for something, anything, that he might use. A large stone lay on the ground near the men and Alistair leapt for it. The tall, older man finally noticed him, but far too late. The look of surprise on his face vanished as Alistair's makeshift weapon struck with jarring force against his head. He crumpled to the ground. The dent on the side of his skull was enough to tell Alistair that he wouldn't be hurting anyone else.

Alistair rounded on the next attacker, who seemed to be in a sudden state of shock. Anger rose in him, but before Alistair could strike again, the young woman let out a feral scream and ripped an arrow from her own leg. She plunged her makeshift dagger into the man's neck once, twice, three times. Blood sprayed everywhere, hot and thick, as the man fell to the side, his eyes still full of surprise.

The girl scrambled back from his body until her back hit a tree, dropping the dagger with shaking hands. Tears painted clear paths through the blood soaking her face and her breathing was erratic. Alistair dropped to his knees besides her, holding his hands out, but she flinched away.

"Hey, it's okay." He soothed, shuffling closer. "I'm not going to hurt you."

When she said nothing, he moved slowly until he was sat beside her. She didn't flinch from him again, but she still shook uncontrollably. Carefully, Alistair reached out, giving her plenty of time to pull away if she wanted, and placing his hands on her shoulders in what he hoped was a reassuring gesture.

"Are you alright?" Alistair almost cringed at the stupidity of his own question. "Where are you hurt?" he amended.

Her eyes were wide and panicked as she pointed wordlessly at her leg with shaking hands. The wound on her thigh was slowly leaking blood. A small mercy then that an artery had not been pierced.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Serena." Her voice was steadier than he had expected. He had half-expected her not to answer at all.

"Alright, Serena, I'm Alistair." He smiled. "I'm going to pick you up now, Serena. Is that alright?"

She stared at him with sudden panic, trying to scramble away a causing a sudden gush of blood from her leg that made Alistair wince. "Why?"

"There's a stream nearby. We can get you cleaned off. Wash out that wound"

After a moment's hesitation, she nodded her head ever so slightly and Alistair slowly scooped her up. Trying to jostle her as little as possible, he carried her from the clearing. At the last minute, she looked back.

"I've never killed anyone before." She barely breathed.

She looked up at him with a curious expression on her face. "Neither have I." He admitted, trying not to look at the bodies they left behind them.

* * *

The water was freezing, despite the summer evening. Alistair tried to stop his teeth chattering as he spoke. "What were you doing out here?" He asked.

"Trying to live a little." She replied with a humourless laugh. "Obviously, I won't be trying that again."

As Serena washed the blood from herself, Alistair could finally see her face. Warm brown eyes and full lips emerged against lightly tanned skin, her long blonde hair now clinging to her face and arms as she rinsed it clean. Her face was set in concentration as she meticulously scrubbed her skin and rinsed her dress until no traces of gore remained.

"How are you feeling?" He asked as he helped her from the water from the water, shivering slightly in the breeze. She still flinched every time he came near. Alistair was quickly learning to approach her like a startled deer. He made sure to avoid looking at the tunic which was now soaked into transparency, quickly taking off his own shirt and offering it to her.

"Strange." She said, swallowing hard and taking his offered shirt with a smile. "If you hadn't been there. I can't even- They would have..." She trailed off, clearly unable to say the words. "Thank you. I can never thank you enough for what you did tonight. I owe you my life."

"You don't owe me anything, Serena." Alistair smiled as warmly as he could with the chill in the air. She turned away to put his shirt on and he caught a glimpse of a huge, angry bruise developing on her back, the deep purple spreading from her shoulders to the base of her spine.

"Maker, Serena, are you alright?" He asked, horrified.

"I…fell from a tree." Her tone told him that she didn't want to elaborate.

"May I have a look?" He asked. Her back was still to him, but after a moment's hesitation, she nodded once.

He pushing her hair back and gently inspected the area.

She hissed as his fingers brushed the injury. "It's fine, I'm used to it." Before Alistair could question that, she stepped away and began to change the shirt. Alistair quickly averted his eyes. "I really need to be getting home before somebody misses me."

"Where is home?" He asked, letting it go. It was none of his business.

Serena took slightly longer than he would have expected to reply. "In Denerim." She began slowly. "I would be immeasurably grateful if you could take me to the West Barracks."

"You're staying in the barracks?" Alistair repeated, sceptically.

"No, silly." She smiled, surprising him. He found himself unable to suppress one in return. "I have a friend there that will help me."

"The West Barracks it is then." Alistair grinned, hoping to coax another one out of her. She had been through something unimaginably awful tonight, the least he could do was try to help her smile.

* * *

Alistair cracked yet another joke as they neared the walls of Denerim. Serena could almost feel herself beginning to laugh this time. She knew what he was doing, but it warmed her heart to know that he was trying to help her forget what had happened.

She hissed through her teeth as Alistair was forced to manoeuvre over a fallen tree.

"Maker, I'm sorry." He murmured gently. Her leg throbbed with pain, no matter how gently he held her and despite the careful bandage Alistair had made from her old tunic, blood still seeped from her wound.

"It's okay, I'm okay." Serena hurriedly assured him. Nobody could have been kinder to her tonight. She wished she could hide her pain from him.

"Are you?" Alistair asked, tentatively, and Serena knew that he was talking about more than just her leg. She looked up at his face, which he kept firmly fixed on the forest floor, looking for anything that might jostle her. He had a slight permanent smile to his lips and a long, straight nose. But more than that, he had kind eyes.

"No." She answered truthfully.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

 _Talking_. Trying to explain why those men had wanted her when she didn't fully know herself would be difficult. It would also mean telling him who she was. Somebody had ordered, or paid, those men to kill her for Maker only knew what reason. Alistair may have told her that he was a Templar recruit, but even the 'incorruptible' Templars could be bought for the right price. It was safer for both of them if he didn't know. And, perhaps even more than that, she wasn't sure if she was ready to talk about it just yet.

The truth was, she was so terribly tired. She felt every aching bone and every missing drop of blood. The journey on foot was long and arduous compared to horseback. After trying to walk for the first hour, she had finally given in and allowed Alistair to carry her. Now, as the sun began to rise in the sky, she could feel exhaustion beginning to overwhelm her. Her mind felt worn thin from all that had happened. She would want to talk about it soon, but for now she wanted a sweet Templar boy to try to distract her.

"I want you to keep telling me those terrible jokes." She smiled as best she could and he finally met her gaze. The warmth she saw in his hazel eyes made her wonder how she could ever believe he would sell her secrets.

"Be careful what you wish for." He chuckled and Serena finally felt herself laugh.

* * *

"You went out there alone?" The man named Lucas practically yelled. Alistair had to suppress the urge to jump up in Serena's defence. _This is not your business_ , he reminded himself as he stood in the corner of the small room and tried to blend into the grimy walls. The housing in the barracks was almost enough to make him appreciate the chantry.

"I am aware now that it was a bad idea, Lucas." Serena stuck both hands on her hips in defiance, but Alistair noticed the slight wobble where she stood. She needed rest.

"But how could you be so reckless, my…Serena?" He didn't miss the sudden amendment Lucas made as his eyes met Alistair's. _Still none of your business_.

"I am sorry, Luc, but I couldn't– argh!" Serena yelled in pain as she tried to step on her injured leg and fell to the ground. Alistair and Lucas both sprang forwards to help.

"I'm fine!" She gasped, brushing off their hands. Alistair could see the pain shining on her face, even as she tried to push them away.

"Serena, it's okay." He murmured, not touching her but not leaving either. She looked up at him, her expression bold at first, but then softening.

"I didn't fall. I was attacking the floor." She looked so serious that Alistair couldn't contain his laugh.

"That was a truly terrible joke." He chuckled. "I see that I'm rubbing off on you."

"Maker help us all." She finally smiled and allowed him to pick her up off the floor. Alistair was bone-tired and was almost certainly going to be late for morning training, but it was worth it. Whatever punishment he received, it was worth it.

He looked up to find Lucas staring at him with an odd expression. Clearing his throat, he gently passed Serena over to her friend. "I should be going." He said and started to back away.

"Wait." Serena called, from her position in Lucas' arms. She held out her hand and, after a moment of hesitation, Alistair took it, trying to ignore the warning expression on Lucas' face.

"I know you don't want my thanks, but you have it. Now and always, you have a friend in me, Alistair." She smiled again and despite the bruising and the dark circles under her eyes, it was the most beautiful thing Alistair had ever seen.

"And you in me. Whatever you may need."

* * *

AN. _**This is a story I started writing a couple of chapters for on another account a few years back. I found it the other day and decided to rewrite the story from scratch. If anyone likes it,** **I'll keep going (or maybe I'll just keep going even if everyone hates it haha)! :) Feedback would be great (good or bad!) but more than that I hope you enjoy!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two.**

"Please, father!" Serena pleaded, almost running to keep up with the Teyrn. "I'm begging you."

"I said no, Serena." Bryce Cousland replied, his eyes flashing. Serena could see his temper shortening. "You are a Lady and a Teyrn's daughter at that. You must behave as such."

"But I-" Serena began to protest, but was swiftly cut short as her father rounded on her. The hand that struck her face came so quickly, she almost didn't see it.

"Enough!" He shouted, making her flinch. A few of the guards lining the hallways shuffled uncomfortably. Serena's cheeks began to burn as much with embarrassment as pain. Her father rarely struck her in public. He took a deep, unsteady breath before continuing. "I'm sorry, but I will not budge on this, Serena. It is dangerous and inappropriate."

"Yes, father." Serena whispered, holding a hand against her stinging face. With that, he turned and strode away, leaving her standing there awkwardly. Oh, Maker, she was going to cry. _Please don't let me cry._

"My lady." Serena jumped as one of the guards stepped forwards, holding out a handkerchief and gesturing to her face. She raised a hand to touch her burning cheek, her fingers coming away red with blood.

"Oh…thank-you." She took the handkerchief and dabbed at the cut from her father's ring. The guard offered a sympathetic smile and returned to his place.

She turned and set off back to her room, trying her best to blink her tears. She should have known better than to push him. His annoyance at her suggestion of beginning self-defence lessons had been evident from the first. No matter the soundness of her arguments, her father would never listen. It seemed so desperately unfair that her brother could spend his days practicing swordplay whilst she must be content to sew and read.

Serena had to bite back a groan when she rounded the corner to see Lucas had been posted at her door. His eyes found the mark on her cheek instantly and she was sure it was only the presence of Dom, the other guard assigned to her for the evening, that stopped him from demanding answers. As it was, his face as Serena pushed past into her rooms said that they would be speaking later. She rolled her eyes.

Allana was there, of course, there was no avoiding her. She looked up and Serena couldn't miss the anger that flashed across her features.

"Again, my lady?" She sighed, her expression melting to sympathy. It was sympathy that Serena didn't want.

"How many times must I tell you to call me Serena?" She smiled, trying to change the subject.

"At least once more it would seem. Now come and let me have a look at that."

Serena grudgingly planted herself on the stool before her dressing table. Her reflection stared back at her, an angry red welt appearing on her cheek. Allana began to gently dab at it with a wet washcloth and Serena tried her best not to wince.

"What happened?" Allana gently probed. "He doesn't know about…?"

"No, nobody knows about what happened." Well, except Lucas and Allana…and perhaps Delilah Howe. She had seen Serena sneaking back in with Lucas, but dressed as she was in boys' clothes and head hanging low, it was unlikely that Delilah recognised her. At least, that was what Serena hoped. "He still thinks I had the flu."

Allana nodded, concern turning to concentration as she focused on Serena's cheek. "There, it's barely a scratch now." She smiled, leaning back to inspect her work.

"The hell it is." The girls' heads snapped up at the sound of Lucas storming into the room.

"What about-"

"Dom's gone for a piss." Lucas brushed off Allana's concerns. "What happened?" His gaze was steely and Serena held it, allowing his anger to wash over her. Lucas was an imposing figure: impossibly tall, dark hair and piercing silver eyes set in a face that was all hard edges and angles. But, she wasn't frightened. She knew it wasn't her that he wanted to rage against.

"I asked father if I could learn to do what you do." When Allana and Lucas turned blank faces on her, Serena sighed and continued. "You know, fight, defend myself, like you do, Luc. Like the soldiers do."

The expressions she received were twin masks of shock. Silence stretched between them.

"Maker, Serena." Lucas choked out at last. "I could have told you myself that wouldn't have gone well."

Serena squirmed. She didn't need them to tell her that it had been a foolish idea. "I know, I just…didn't know what else to do."

"Why didn't you come to me?" Lucas cried, throwing his hands up in exasperation. "Or Jamie, or Rory. Any of them would have kept it quiet."

"And what do you suppose father would do if he found out? Or worse, if any of them left a mark on me." Lucas raised his eyebrows and glanced at her damaged face, the irony of that statement clearly not lost on him. Serena continued, regardless. "No matter how accidental. No matter if it was just part of routine training. Even if I swore on Andraste's name that I had ordered them to do it?"

"At best, they would be discharged in disgrace." Allana all but whispered. Serena didn't miss her inability to meet Lucas' eyes. As it was, he was too busy stalking the room in frustration to notice.

Lucas had been her friend for more than two years, and her father's soldier for longer than that, and Serena knew him well enough to give him space whilst he worked through his anger. Finally, he came to a stop before her again, his expression softened.

"You're right, of course, Allana." Lucas conceded, smiling at the small elven girl.

"I always am." Allana quipped, flashing her teeth at him.

Serena raised her eyebrows in surprise. Allana was shy, even for a city elf, and more so around Lucas. She usually did all she could to hide behind her long, black hair. A little growing confidence was something Serena was very much in favour of.

Lucas looked a little taken aback, looking at Allana as though seeing her for the first time. Serena rolled her eyes. It amazed her how blind men could be sometimes.

"Why do want to do this anyway?" Lucas sighed. "Being a soldier isn't all fun with swords, it's hard and dangerous. Besides, don't you trust me to protect you?" He turned his last question into a joke, but his expression flattened quickly and Serena felt the truth behind his words. He was still angry that she hadn't asked him, or any guard, to come with her into the forest that night.

"What woman would trust a scrawny guy like you to protect her?" Serena teased, gesturing at Lucas' bulky frame. When his face remained stoic, she knew that he wanted a real answer. "I'm scared, alright Luc?" She sighed, looking away. Allana's small hand slipped into hers in silent comfort. "I've never felt so helpless in my life as I did with those men. They wanted to hurt me and kill me and worse and there wasn't a damn thing I could do about it. All the guards in the world can't make that feeling go away."

Serena furiously swiped at the tears on her cheeks. She had cried far too much lately. She couldn't bring herself to look up at her friends. She didn't want to see their pity.

"Then we'll figure something out." Allana's voice was quiet, but sure. Serena's head snapped up. She had been ready for them to try and talk her out of it. The pity she had been expecting was absent. Instead, Allana's face was a mask of determination. "You're my lady, but more than that you're my friend. If you need this, then we'll help."

She looked to Lucas pointedly and he quickly nodded his agreement. Serena almost laughed as the huge soldier cowed instantly to the tiny elf.

They launched into a conversation about their possible options. Serena smiled silently to herself as she watched the two of them. It was the most they'd ever spoken to one another. Neither seemed to notice as she quietly stood and wandered over to the window seat. From her view, she could see the city awash with life.

Whilst in Denerim, the Cousland's had been invited to stay in guest rooms within the royal palace. Her father had leapt at the chance. Serena was fully aware of her parent's intentions. She was to be married, and the sooner the better in their eyes. She only hoped her future groom was at least somewhat agreeable, and not the pompous, powdered old men that so often flitted around court.

The bells of the Chantry rang from the city's edge. She could see the tower standing tall in the distance and thought of the boy who had rescued her just beyond those walls. Alistair.

She caught herself smiling. He had been so incredibly kind. _Kind enough to help anyone in need?_

She sprang up in excitement. "I have an idea." Lucas and Allana turned to her expectantly. "You're not going to like it, Luc."

"Knowing you, probably not." He sighed. "Try me."

Serena smiled.

* * *

Alistair was outside when the Revered Mother came to find him.

"Alistair." She called, curtly. "Come with me now."

Benjamin laughed. "What did you do now, Al?"

"Maker knows."

"Best not to keep the old bat waiting." He punched Alistair playfully on the arm.

"If I'm not back in an hour, send help." He flashed a quick smile back at his friend as he stood and followed the old woman. It was almost time for dinner. Who would visit him at this hour?

The Revered Mother led him up the main stairs and into the room reserved for visiting dignitaries. He almost took a step back in shock as he saw who waited for him.

"Serena..." He forgot himself in his surprise. Eyes the colour of cinnamon and honey met his. Her blonde hair was half pinned up in an intricate pattern whilst the rest fell gracefully down her back. She was far taller than he had remembered. Alistair also didn't miss a small mark on her left cheek that he was certain had not been there the last time they spoke. He recognised the guard standing beside her as Lucas, who regarded Alistair with a stony expression, giving nothing away.

"My Lady." The Revered Mother corrected him sharply.

"Lady?" Alistair turned to her in surprise, then back to Serena, who now couldn't meet his eyes.

"Or Lady Cousland, if you wish." The Revered Mother looked at him as though he was the village fool. He certainly felt like it in this moment. Serena was a Cousland. _Maker, she's practically royalty_. The Revered Mother shot him a final, warning look before sweeping from the room.

"I'm sorry, my lady." Alistair bowed low, suddenly, trying to process the new information. He went back over everything that had happened when he had last seen her. Had any of his conduct been inappropriate?

"Please don't." Serena said quickly. She reached out and Alistair tensed, but she only took his shoulders and gently returned him to standing. "It is I that owes you an apology."

"Not to be too bold, My Lady, but why did you not tell me?" Alistair struggled, choosing his words carefully. The woman before him could have him punished in any manner of ways if he offended her. "Maker knows I would have shown a little more…due deference."

"In some part, for that very reason." She smiled wryly. "And please, call me Serena. I so rarely get to hear my name from people I actually like."

Alistair frowned. Serena was a beautiful name. A strange world to live in when people were scared of saying your very name.

"And the other part, My La… Serena?"

She took a deep breath, as though steadying herself. Alistair could have sworn that her eyes flicked to Lucas sheepishly before she continued. "I have good reason to believe that those men in the forest were trying to kill me."

Alistair was confused. Had she really lived such a sheltered life that it was only just dawning on her that they meant real harm? His face must have said as much, because she clarified.

"That is to say, they were trying to kill _me_. Not just a woman they chanced upon in the woods. From their conversation, there was no mistaking…I believe somebody paid them to follow me and murder me."

"What?!" Lucas' stoic demeaner shattered as he yelled loud enough to make Serena cringe. Alistair's own mouth popped open in surprise. Who would dare attempt such a thing?

"Now, Luc, I know you're angry, but – "

"Angry? I'm furious! How could you not tell us information like that, Serena?"

Alistair could scarcely believe what he was seeing. He had been away from the life of the nobility for some time, but not so long as to forget how commoners spoke to them. It was certainly not the way that Lucas spoke to Serena now. Stranger still, the outrage he expected from Serena at Lucas' behaviour was entirely absent. He saw only guilt on her face.

"I thought maybe I could deal with it or…I don't know, that it would go away."

"Serena." Lucas had shifted from angry to horrified. "You have been many things in the time I've known you. Headstrong, thoughtless, reckless in the extreme, but never stupid."

She looked genuinely hurt at that comment and Lucas' face flashed with regret. Alistair decided that perhaps it was a good moment to enter the fray.

"I can't begin to know what's going on here." He began. "So, please enlighten me. Where do I fit in to all this?"

Serena and Lucas continued to stare at one another for a moment, accusation and remorse in both their eyes. Serena looked away first, trying and failing to smile convincingly at Alistair.

"In light of…recent events, we have decided that I need to learn to defend myself." Serena nodded, as though that explained everything. Alistair, on the other hand, found himself in need of a little more explanation.

"That seems like a good idea." He agreed, slowly.

"I asked my father if he would permit me to learn how to fight. He refused. If I am to be a proper lady it seems that it is out of the question. I cannot ask my father's men to disobey his orders. His punishments can be…severe."

Serena raised her hand, it seemed unconsciously, to scratch her cheek and Alistair's eyes flashed to the fresh mark there. He wondered if those severe punishments extended beyond just her father's men. The thought twisted his stomach in a peculiar way.

"And so, I have come to realise," Serena continued, "that I must seek a teacher entirely out of my father's reach."

Understanding of what she meant hit Alistair like a tonne of bricks. "Serena, what is it you're asking of me?"

Taking a deep breath, she practically blurted it out. "I want you to teach me how to fight. How to fight properly. How to fight like a soldier." She looked him straight in the eye, looking for any sign of his reaction. "I could come at dusk, after evening meals when you're done training. Or in the morning at dawn. Or whenever you'll have me."

"You want me to teach you how to fight?" Alistair repeated, looking at her incredulously. He half-whispered, as though somebody might overhear them. "Serena, you're a Teyrn's daughter. I...I can't."

Serena opened her mouth as though she might argue, then closed it, resignation washing over her face. "Of course." She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. "It was unfair of me to even ask. You've done so much for me already and you barely know me. I had no right to come here."

"That's not what I meant to imply." Alistair said softly, something sticky and wrong settling in his chest at the sight of her disappointment…disappointment in him.

"I know you didn't, but it is true nonetheless. This was not a burden for your shoulders." Alistair couldn't help thinking he would have preferred it if she had shouted at him. This understanding and kindness hurt far more.

She smiled up at Alistair before leaning forward on her tiptoes. She gave him a gentle kiss on his cheek, shocking him more than anything else this evening. "I'm so sorry. Please know, this changes nothing." She murmured. "You will always have a true friend in me, Alistair."

Pulling away, she gave him one last smile, and Andraste help him, but he could have sworn her eyes were just a little glassy. She looked down quickly, obviously trying to hide it. His heart wrenched as she turned to Lucas, her ever-present guardian, and left the room. Alistair stood there, shocked into inaction.

 _I can't help her,_ Alistair reasoned to himself. _If a high-ranking noble finds out that I helped his daughter to defy his wishes, Maker only knows what would happen to me_

But then, the sight of those watery brown eyes swam before him again. And the way she had spoken with Lucas, she could not be a conceited person, despite her station. Surely, she wouldn't betray whatever trust he gave her. And the memory of that smile, lighting up her whole face the night he had helped her and one of his jokes had finally made her laugh.

Whether he liked it or not, Serena had gotten under his skin, he could not deny it. Nor could he deny the feeling of guilt eating away at him that he had somehow managed to let her down.

"Damn it all." He growled, opening the door and running after her. "My Lady, wait!"

She looked back, her eyes filled with unmasked hope as Alistair jogged towards her.

"I'll help you." He sighed.

Before he knew what had happened, Serena leapt up at once, hugging him fiercely. He almsot lost his balance as she squeezed him tight.

"Oh, Alistair, thank you, thank you!" Serena repeated over and over, still holding onto him. "You have no idea how much this means to me. I'll pay you for your services, of course."

"I've got little use for coins in here, trust me." Alistair replied. "I don't need payment anyway. It would be my honour to help you." He felt the truth of his words as soon as he said them.

Lucas coughed pointedly and Serena released him, suddenly seeming to remember herself. Alistair felt abruptly cold.

"I will think of some way to reward you, Alistair." She beamed, nodding along with her own words. "I don't take your agreeing to help me lightly."

Alistair found himself beginning to smile too. Perhaps this would not be such a bad idea.

* * *

Serena made it back to her room only moments before mother came knocking on her door. Eleanor Cousland was a beautiful woman. Her piercing blue eyes had only been made brighter by her grey hair which sat in elegant braids at the nape of her neck. She was far taller even than Serena, towering over most men. She wore a deep green dress which was simple, but suited her perfectly.

"Is it alright if I come in, darling?" She asked, closing the door gently behind her.

"Of course, mother." Serena replied as she tried to steady her breathing. She hoped she didn't look too flushed from her exertions. "In fact, would you mind tightening up my dress. I undid it as I was relaxing in here."

Eleanor smiled and walked over to her daughter. She began to pull the corset tight around Serena's body. "I spoke with your father." She said quietly.

Serena had to fight to control her reaction. "I see."

"He loves you so much, you know. He only has your best interests at heart."

"I know you believe that, mother." She replied. It was the best she could manage. Her chest was beginning to feel tight and not only from the corset. Whatever she said, her mother could repeat. "It could harm my chances of finding a husband if I'm not seen as ladylike. I understand that now."

"Trust me, my dear, your life would be so much easier if you chose embroidery over swordplay."

Serena tried and failed to hold her tongue. "My life might be easier, but not safer."

Her mother finished lacing her corset and turned Serena so that they stood face to face. "You, my darling girl, have Fergus and Ser Gilmore and an entire army to protect you. I am afraid I agree with your father's decision. As long as you don't go off wandering alone again, you will be safe."

 _And who will protect me from father?_ She thought, wryly. Still, she smiled and nodded. Agreeing was easiest for everyone.

With that, Eleanor turned towards the door and held a hand out to Serena. "Come now, let us go eat." Taking her hand, she led her from the room with a warm smile. Serena's heart clenched as she felt, for just a moment, loved and warm and safe. And then they entered the dining room, the vipers nest of nobility, and she realised that nobody here could protect her from the dangers of her life.

 _Damn them all. I'll protect myself._

* * *

 ** _I hope you enjoyed the second chapter! All reviews are welcome, good and bad :)  
_**

 _ **-Katrina** _


End file.
